


Unholy Threesome

by Metalchick36



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: The new Ghouls have a little fun after the show. Papa lll watches.





	Unholy Threesome

It has been almost a week, and already the band were getting such a strong response from the audience and fans. The audience reaction was mostly positive, but the reactions from fans on social media has been negative.

 

The Ghouls were getting ready for their next show. “Hey, you guys ready?” Asked Fire. “I'm really nervous.” answered Water. “Hey, don't worry about those negative fans, they haven't seen us yet, but we'll win them over!” Fire answered optimistically.

 

“OK!” Water said, but still felt nervous because he knew that they had some big shoes to fill. “Here, maybe this will help.” said Fire as he lifted up his mask and then lifted Water's and gave him a kiss.

 

“Thanks!” Water exclaimed. “Let me have one too!” said Ether, who lifted his mask and kissed him as well. “Alright guys, let's save it for after the show.” said Fire.

 

Once they got going, they were all over the place. Water moved around the stage and bounced his head back and forth, but at the same time he had to make sure he didn't mess up the notes. Before the start of the tour, he practiced several hours a day making sure he hit the right notes. But when the first show came up, he was so nervous that he forgot a few and cringed.

 

Fire did a few windmill chords, which the audience loved, and from what they heard, he got windmill as a nickname. Water wondered if he had gotten one, but he heard it was beanpole. He wished he had gotten a cooler one, but he had always been skinny.

 

Then at some point, the three of them stood next to each other in a row. Ether whispers to them, “The ladies are gonna love this!” “Yeah, but I believe they are called ghuleh-h-h-s!” Fire said as Ether grinded up against him, in which he could feel Ether's boner.

 

Fire noticed Papa looking over at them and went back to playing. He wasn't sure if he disapproved or was curious about what they were doing. But the ladies in the audience were screaming louder.

 

Soon, the show wrapped up and after they took their bows, the trio immediately rushed backstage and into a dark dressing room not bothering to turn the lights on.

 

“Geez! What was that!?” Fire questioned Ether. “Hey, I told you the ghulehs would love it, did you hear their screams?” Ether questioned back. “Well yeah, but Papa...he uh...” Fire responded.

 

“I think he liked it too, and I can see there that you did as well.” Water said as he pointed out the bulge in Fire's pants. “Ugh! That was your fault!” Fire scolded Ether. “I know.” Ether stated proudly while smirking under his mask.

 

“Well the least you can do is to finish what you started.” Fire said. “Of course. Now come here!” Ether said as he grabbed Fire's sash and pulled him closer. He takes the sash off and unbuttons his pants and frees Fire's erect cock.

 

“Whoa! Somebody's eager!” Water exclaimed. “So are you! Uhh!” Fire breathily exclaimed as he looked at Water's forming bulge as Ether stroked him off.

 

Water removed his own sash, unbuttoned his own pants and freed his own cock. He then presses up against Fire, lifts up their masks and kisses him as he rubs their cocks together like two swords. Ether removes his own mask and gets on his knees between them both, stroking one cock while sucking the other one off, and switching around.

 

“F-F-Fuck!” Fire screamed as Ether sucked him off and then whimpered when he turned around to give Water his turn. Water unbuttoned Fire's outfit and removed it to expose his chest. Then Water pinched Fire's nipple before licking it and giving it a gentle nip.

 

Fire unbuttons Water's outfit and tosses it aside. Water couldn't wait anymore and drops to his knees and sucks Fire's cock. Ether stands back up to kiss Fire on the lips. Water goes back and forth on sucking them off.

 

“Ahh! Let me have a turn!” Fire said as he drops to his knees to go back and forth with Ether and Water. Once he finished, he went to stand up, but flinched when he looked across the room.

 

“What is it?” Ether asked and looked behind him. “Holy sh...! it's the boss!” he exclaimed as he too saw Papa standing in the room. “H-h-how long have you been here?” Fire asked nervously.

 

“Since you three took off. Sorry for the interruption, but please...continue! That is...if you don't mind me watching.” Papa ordered before taking a seat across the dressing room.

 

“Uh...OK!” Fire responded nervously. But just just the thought of being watched kept them hard.

 

“Well then...let's give the boss a good show!” Ether said as he positioned himself behind Fire, who stood in front of a vanity so he could see himself and the others in the mirror. Then Water gets behind Ether, and penetrates his ass as he penetrates Fire's.

 

Fire stroked himself as Ether thrusts into him, and Ether moans as he is both giving and receiving a pounding. Fire looks over at Papa, who was moaning, yet he wasn't touching himself.

 

“Ugh! I'm gonna cum!” Fire called out breathily, as he gripped the vanity harder. He came right on the counter with a bit splashing on the mirror. Then Ether came into him, followed by Water. They were all sweaty and they unhooked from each other.

 

Papa moaned out loud and said, “I knew there was a good reason to hire you three!” the three look over at him and they see that Papa had his dick out, which was very erect and had a tissue wrapped around it. Papa had also came and was cleaning up.

 

Ether said to Papa, “You should've joined us!” Papa replies as he gets up and buttons his pants back up, “Another time I will, but sometimes I like to watch my ghouls play. You three certainly work well together.” Papa then eyes the counter where Fire came, takes his finger and dips it into his cum. “Perhaps a little taste wouldn't hurt.” and then puts it in his mouth.

 

The three ghouls collapsed on the couch together. “Rest up my ghouls, we've got an after party to attend to. Oh...and be sure to clean up after yourselves before you leave this room.” Papa ordered, before he walked out.

 

“We've got...to get him to join us next time!” Fire declared, then added, “Did you see his cock!?” Water answered, “Oh yeah, it's huge!” Ether says, “Oh they're all big to you.” Water asks, “What are you saying? I may be small, but you know how they say 'big things come in small packages'.” Ether responds, “I know they do, why do think I let you take me from behind?”

 

After resting up, Water gets up and says, “Well, we better clean up.” and walks over to the vanity and licks some of Fire's cum up. “hey, save some for me.” Ether said as he licks some of it up too. The cleaned off the rest using wiping cloths and making sure to clean the mirror as well.

 

They helped each other get dressed back up and went to join Papa and the other two ghouls, who had just finished up with their own activities.


End file.
